Three Salvatores? GREAT!
by splash1998
Summary: You thought there was just two Salvatores in the world after Zach unfortunately died? WRONG! Back in 1864, Damon and Abigail and their brother Stefan met Katherine. Things happened, and, ZAMMMM! Abigail is a vampire. Her brothers think she's dead. Then she comes back to Mystic Falls, and starts to get interested in one certain teenage boy... six years after the whole Klaus thing.
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Abby

**Well, it was just an idea. So, tell me if you like it.**

**The sister is called Abigail Salvatore, and she is sarcastic and like Damon, but also caring and frowny like Stefan at times. I pictured her to look a little like Katy Perry, when she had her black hair, since she and Damon are twins, so...**

**Hope you like! Here's chapter one;D**

* * *

**Never doubt:**

**Chapter one:**

Since forever, I have learnt to doubt even the trustworthiest of people. This is only because my brothers both stabbed me in the back long ago. True, they were doing it for the woman they loved, but I had been in life for so long. Damon and I are twins, you see, and I was in Stefan's life since he was born six year prior to Damon and I. Yeah, those are my brothers' names. Damon, Stefan and Abigail Salvatore. We were like the three musketeers; except I am a woman and not a man. But that is how I would describe how we were.

Damon, Stefan and I always got into trouble, or whatever trouble could possibly cause father's reputation harm. Well, Damon and I did. Stefan would tag along up to a certain point. He was a daddy's boy, you see. Damon and I, however, were mommy's children. We both got our looks from her; icy, daring blue eyes and raven black hair, the colour of a midnight sky, and pale skin, the shade of show. Stefan, however, looks more like Father with his green eyes and honey hair, his body got a slight twinge of colour to it.

You could tell we were siblings though. We did have the same face shape. And nose. And mouth. And ears. The things people don't normal look at when they meet you. That was until Katherine arrived. I will explain who she is in a moment. Katherine arrived, and pointed out how much we all looked like the other, and clapped with glee. I clapped along with her, but it was sarcastic. She misconstrued it.

Now, Katherine was a woman who lost all her family in a fire. Father had given her a place to stay with us, her room right next to my own on the west side of the house, while Damon and Stefan's were on the left. Katherine, at first, had formed a bond with Stefan, fooling around with him, and toying with him, since Damon had gone off to the confederacy to fight. But when Damon had returned, she had started to toy with them both, turning them against the other.

I, of course, just stood by and watched. Until I started to see the bite marks on a newly woken up Stefan. I had asked Father what he did some nights with the council, and he told me of what they did. Vampires existed. I knew straight away that both Damon and Stefan knew of their existence as well. Little did I know that Katherine was listening in. She had force fed me her blood that night, and then snapped my neck so I had become something I hated.

I ran away from Father's house, knowing full well he was going to kill me. So now, it is 2018, and I am back in Mystic Falls. I had learned from a witch working with Klaus, a big bad vampire hybrid that they were alive and well in Mystic Falls. So I'm there, to see them.

To reform our unbreakable bond.

I arrive at the boarding house, and look upon it. It is big; got that haunted, old vibe about it. Of course, Abby duh! It's a little bit younger then you. Jesus, that makes me feel old. Aren't I supposed to lie about my age? Well, I couldn't tell you my real age anyway. I have lost count of how many years I have been living this.

Anyway, back to the boarding house. There's no one there, since my brothers obviously got social lives while I was away, so I just walk right in through the front door. I settle myself on the comfortable looking couch, and take a sip of the bourbon in front of me. I knew right before I took a sip it is Damon's. I mean, come on, you can't see Saint Stefan drinking Bourbon, right?

Oh, I call him saint Stefan because he feeds on little bambi and thumper. I learnt this also from the witchy friend who was with Klaus. Beth…Bella…Bonnie! That's it! He also has a girlfriend called Elena, and Damon is also in love with her. Talking about history repeating…gosh, those brothers learn nothing, obviously.

Time to go snooping. Oh, this is great. I wish I had friends to invite round! Wouldn't that be fun? Damon and Stefan come home from their busy social lives and look around to see drunk, passed out teenagers on the couches and floor, all Damon's precious bourbon gone. Haha, now imagine their faces.

Anyway, I'm walking towards Saint Stefan's room to snoop around in there. Since he is probably the more secretive and caring of the two, we better snoop his journal or something, I suppose. See if there's anything about me in there. Or maybe it's just an account of how many bunnies he drinks.

Or he's probably written: Elena. Frowning. Damon. Bunny. Sad. Brooding. Elena. Sleep.

He leads a high life, obviously!

Well, Saint Stefan never really used to be such a Saint. I mean, he used to drain bodies of blood so they would just die from blood loss. Me, however, am a careful and not messy eater. I drink gracefully, then heal them, and then compel them to forget. Quick, easy, simple and I have killed no one.

I suppose Damon has probably killed a bunch of people also, since he is now the 'badass' brother. 'Badass' was the word Bonnie had used to describe my older twin. I wouldn't use badass, more asshole, or dick, maybe.

Now, I think Damon is going to be more surprised then Stefan since I ran into Stefan a few years ago. Damon, however, still thinks I'm dead and have been dead since I ran away. Stefan said Katherine had told them I died, and then compelled away their sadness and had fun with them. Then, they both ended up dying and turning into vampires. Hence the reason we did not die in 1864. Well, we are living dead people. Or dead living people. Oh, I give up.

I'm soooo bored. Stefan is such a boring person. Well, he has always been a boring person, but he seems more like the most boring person ever! I mean seriously, no one can be that boring. When I saw him last time, I nearly fell asleep. Okay, I know, I know, he's my brother and I'm supposed to love him, and not fall asleep, but seriously, he stabbed me in the back!

Oh…talking about being stabbed in the back, hey there knife! OUCH!

"I don't know who you are, or what you're doing, but you better get out of here before I stake you in the heart," A girl's voice! Must be Elena.

I spin around and see that the girl looks just like Katherine, expect her hair is straight, and you can defiantly see the differences. But this bitch just stabbed me in the chest, I guess I've gotta kick some ass back!

"Now that's rude towards a guest, don't you think?" I say, ripping the knife out of my back. "Here, have your stupid knife back. I'm sorry; I must of hurt your knife when you plunged it in my back. Might wanna see if it's okay."

She seems shocked. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" I ask dumbly. "I don't know. Perhaps you should ask your boyfriend that, yeah? Tell him that Abby popped around to see him, but he wasn't in."

She looks angry…oops?

* * *

I get to the apartment and slip in, after compelling the man who lived there to let me take his apartment, while he stayed at his mom's house. He obliged, of course, and let me stay. I'll be gone in a few days anyway, when I see Damon and Stefan, and they let me stay with them.

Maybe.

Someone knocks on the door. HOLY CRAP! What happens if its one of the boy's friends? Shit, I didn't really think this through. Okay, say you're his girlfriend, and that he is out at the moment…wait; do I look too young to be that man's girlfriend? Maybe I do…

"Open up!" screams the angry voice behind the door.

Okay, maybe this man has drug issues and this is the drug dealer angry because the man hasn't paid. Perhaps the man living her has an ex girlfriend who is still angry at him, and now her brother is here to beat him up. And I'm the only person here.

The door swings open, and there, standing in the middle of the doorway, angry and heaving breath, is none other then Damon. Salvatore. My brother.

"Oh my god, look behind you!" Which is all I can say. "There's an life sized bottle of bourbon!"

He didn't turn around.

It was worth a shot.

"Hey, Damon, you look really pissed, like, really, really, really pissed," I comment. "Something happened that you need to talk about?"

Damon just shudders with anger. Jeez.

"Might want to use words, brother," I say.

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive?" Damon asks. Oh, there it is! "I've been mourning you for god knows how many years and you've been alive?"

"Mourning? You forgot about me as soon as Katherine compelled you!"

Damon shrugs. "Okay, so maybe that did happen, but it's not like I couldn't control her compelling me, could I? You can't fight of compulsion, and you know that. And do you wanna know why I'm pissed off? Because Stefan knew you were alive before I did! I thought you liked me a little more then you did Stefan, obviously not."

"Are you jealous?"

"No, I just don't want to lose you."

"You haven't lost me, brother, I'm still right here. I say you, I and Stefan go out for some midnight snacks."

"Who you going for?"

I smack his arm. "I meant food, you big idiot head, not humans. Me don't swing that way anymore."

"You're not a lesbian?"

Another smack on my part. Oh, Damon and Stefan.

* * *

As I predicted, Stefan is frowny and broody. Extra broody, according to Damon, as he meets both of us at a four-seater table at the Mystic Grill. Damon had just filled me in on what had been going on in this town, and let me tell you, I am quite surprised. Niklaus coming here…the original werewolf vampire hybrid? And what is up with every teenager in this town either being a werewolf, or vampire, or doppelganger, hell, even a witch. There was once a hunter called Alaric also, but he died. He was Damon's friend. I had gasped when he told me he had friends. He had smacked me. Ouch!

Stefan is still the same; expect he has changed his hairstyle. Good, last time I saw him, I did not like it all combed to one side. Yeah, I get that was the fashion, but get real, Stefan! You looked hideous! But he still has something badass about him, and you can so totally tell he is happy to see me, even though he is frowning and broody, just like Damon had said before. So maybe Stefan kind of does hate me. So what? At least my other bro likes me!

"Abigail," He greets me in a monotone.

"Nice to see you too, Stefano," I say happily. "C'mon, loosen the frown. You know you're happy to see me."

"Not when my girlfriend sees you first and suspects I'm having some great affair," Stefan says, sitting down.

I roll my eyes at him. "Well, how about you tell your girlfriend to mind her manners when meeting new people? She didn't create a very good first impression, if I'm honest."

Guess what? Stefan's frown deepens when I say that. Yeah, I know, it can't be possible, but it is because it does. Very deeply. I think it's implanted on his head. Just like Damon's smirk is forever planted on his lips. Unless someone tells him they love Stefan, not him. Aw, I feel sorry for my bro, and guilty that I wasn't around to help him. I love you more then Stefan right at this moment, Damon!

"That's because she didn't have a clue who you were and you were in our house," Stefan says.

"So? I could have been human for all she knows," I say. "She could have killed me. Then what? You're precious little girlfriend becomes a murderer. Oh, wait, she's already murdered someone….Oops."

Stefan growls.

"Bad, Stefan, bad," I say like an owner to their dog.

Damon laughs. "Would you both chill out and have a drink? Yes, Abby, Elena did stab you in the back, and yes, Stefan, she did kind of freak out your girlfriend and make her think you were with someone else, but that's all the past, right?"

I look at Stefan and he looks at me, before we both look at our older brother in awe. Damon looks at us, before looking away. What? Is Damon embarrassed? Oh, this is good. Damon is hardly ever embarrassed. He is so cocky and thinks he can get any girl he wants…Elena? Bonnie? Caroline…? Okay, that was a low blow, but I took the piss out of Stefan, I need to take the piss out of Damon, it's how it works. I am their younger sister, after all, aren't I?

"All right," I mumble. "Fine."

"Okay," Stefan says.

"Good!" Damon says.

A boy with the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen, dark blond hair, and tan skin walks past in the grill, but stops when he spots Stefan and Damon sat down. Who is this kid? I don't think Damon mentioned anyone so…what's the word…handsome…? Oh, and om nom, he is wearing a tight t-shirt showing off his pecks. Okay, so I can have a little taster of the guys around here, right?

"Hey, Matt," Damon says with a hint of bitterness. Why you being so mean to Mr Hottie 'Matt' over here? "Can you get us some drinks? Abs, what do you want?"

Cue Mr Hottie 'Matt' to look over to smile, and causing my insides to melt and form a puddle at my feet. Oh my!

"I'll have a beer, please, Damon," I say. "Stefan will have a soda, since he's not old enough."

Stefan leans over and punches my arm hard. "I'll have a beer too, please, Matt."

"Bad, Stefan, bad," I scold this time.

"You've used that joke already today," Stefan points out.

"How dare you say that? My jokes are repetitive and funny! Laugh!" I cry.

Mr Hottie 'Matt' looks and laughs at me. How old is he…? Well, Stefan's seventeen, and Damon said that that was when Elena and Mr Hottie 'Matt' drove off a bridge and Elena got turned into a vampire, and Matt not. So he must be what…twenty-three? Well, that's the right age because I'm twenty-three as well!

"I'll be right back with your drinks," He says in a cool voice.

Oh, boy knows how to play it smooth. Well, he can smooth talk me into bed anytime. Stefan raises an eyebrow as I lean to catch the view of Mr Hottie 'Matt's ass, and oh my god, it is so gorgeous. It's rounded, and just perky. Perfect.

"I know what you're thinking, stop it," Damon's voice says in my ear. "He's not to be eaten."

I shove him. "I wasn't thinking about eating him. More, you know, playing with him. I wanna see what the boys are like in bed."

"Pervert," Damon whispers under his breath.

"I'm the pervert? Dude, you went out with a seventeen year old, and you're twenty three," I say.

"Who was that?" I face palm.

"Caroline Forbes?"

"Oh, yeah."

Stefan swings his head around to glance at Mr Hottie 'Matt', who is hovering around the bar area gathering our drinks, before looking at me. He taps the table before opening his mouth to talk. I hate it when Stefan has something on his mind. It sometimes goes on for a while, unless you tell him to shut it and be quite.

"You're interested in Matt?" He asks.

I face palm again. "Is it obvious? I mean, I'm not about to go all stalker on him like you did with Elena, if that's what you're trying to hint at."

Stefan shakes his head. "I didn't go all stalker on Elena, all right, I sort of did. I had to make sure she was nothing like Katherine."

"Which she is," I argue.

"How?" Ooo, I think Stef's a little angry with me. Oops.

"Because, she knows that Damon's in love with her, and she knows that he'll do anything for her and she uses that to her advantage. And then she's with you not five seconds later, begging you to give her another chance because she went to Damon for help. Then you agree, because, oh, she's Elena, and she has pretty brown hair, and brown eyes, and she's now a vampire and helpless. Oh, please. The bitch stabbed me in the back with a knife," I rant. "So, in conclusion, she is, in fact, like Katherine."

Damon grins a little at Stefan. "Aren't you just glad she's alive?"

"Shut up," I say, and nudge him. "You're so glad that I'm alive, you're being horrible right now."

"Oh, is that it?" He says.

Mr Hottie 'Matt' comes back with our drinks. He smiles at me when he places mine down. Oh, Matt, get in my bed, please! But, he walks off before I get the chance to ask him to jump in my bed. Oh, well, it'll have to wait until tomorrow, now won't it?

"Elena's coming here," Stefan says, "She just text me."

"You text? Oh my god, welcome to the twenty first century, Stefano," I clap for him. "But seriously, why does she have to come here? Can't she just, like, I don't know, jump of a cliff where there's vervain at the bottom and she'll die immediately?"

Stefan growls.

"Seriously, Stef, that's like the third time you've done that today," I say, "Are you sure you aren't a werewolf instead of a vampire?"

He pulls a snarky face at me, and takes a swig of his beer. "Haha, funny."

"I thought it was," I say, swigging my beer.

Damon looks over to the door, and I see Elena standing there, glaring at Stefan, Damon and me. Did we do something that we don't know about? Then step in two girls behind her, one, obviously, Caroline and the other Bonnie. Great, I'm going to be bitch in town. Yey!

* * *

**Hope you liked it!;D Update coming soon;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Hottie 'Matt' and Gorge J

**Chapter two has rolled up;) Here you go;D**

* * *

**Chapter two:**

I look at Stefan for support when his bitch of a girlfriend sits next to him, and her besties go and grab chairs to sit either end of the table. Okay, so what is actually going on here? Why does she need Barbie and Witchy? Stefan frowns a bit more when he notices that Barbie is glaring at him, and me just like Bonnie.

Then I realise why they are.

"Stefan," I say to him in a sickly sweet voice. Oh, yeah, Elena's eyes get angry, but she still smiles. "Did you actually explain to Elena who I was?"

Stefan shakes his head. "No. I never really got the chance too when I got a text from Damon to meet him at the Grill, you with him."

"Then why don't you do it know so Barbie and Witchy stop glaring at me?" I ask him. "Now, hop to it."

Elena glares at me, and I glare back, poking my tongue out. Yes, I'm a child, sue me. She was glaring at me first.

"Elena, it's not what you think," Stefan says. Elena turns to him, raising an eyebrow. "I know what it must look like, but I assure you, you're the only girl for me-"

"Kiss ass," I mutter under my breath.

Every vampire on the table looks at me. What? He is a kiss ass! I mean, he is totally kissing Elena's ass right now so she won't kick his. I mean, it's incest if he cheats on her with me…EW! Elena! Why would you think that? Now Stefan's going to have to explain to you that I'm only his sister, and will only ever be his sister, nothing else. Defiantly nothing else.

"-as I was saying," Stefan continues. Glares are fixed on me. Thanks guys. "You're the only girl for me, Elena. And plus, it would be kind of wrong if I cheated on you with Abby. I mean, gross!"

I snarl at him. "I know I may be your sister, but I'm not that repulsive! I bet you in like a week, I will have had sex! It's just the problem of choosing who…" Mr Hottie 'Matt' defiantly.

Elena looks at me. "Oh! Oh my god! I don't know how I didn't see it, but look at you too! You look exactly the same!"

Oh, so she means Damon and I? Duh, Elena, we're twins! God, some people are so stupid these days. I just want to slap her around the head for being so silly. I mean, come on, Stefan, first you pick one that can't really make up her mind between your brother and yourself, and who also is a little bitch, and second you pick a brunette girl who looks the exact same, expect she is about as smart as a pineapple. I bet Barbie here is smarter then her, and she's actually blond. Unless she dyed it, because if she did, I'm so getting the name of the salon.

"Duh, we are twins," I point out to her.

Barbie smiles at me for the first time. "I'm Caroline Forbes, you are?"

"Abigail Salvatore," I say, "but just call me Abs or Abby, Caroline."

Caroline winks at me. "Oh, I will."

I have a strange feeling that this girl and me are going to become the greatest of friends. Even if it looks weird, who cares, she's awesome. Bonnie, who is still glaring slightly, holds out her hand towards me with distaste. I don't really like witches either. They are just so slimy and horrible, and think they are so much better then us vampires. Yeah, you can do hocus pocus with your hands, so what? I can run really fast, beat the crap out of people, and they can't beat the crap out of me, I can also find out what it feels like to eat humans. Fun experience if you ask me.

I met a witch once. Emily Bennett. Not a very fun witch, she looked at me funny before handing me my daylight ring that Katherine had her make for me. So, I basically got a freebie off a witch who hated me. But why did Emily hate me? I didn't really do anything wrong apart from call her a wicked witch when she made fun of my dress. Yeah, that was when I was a precious little daddy's girl who had to have everything perfect. Not now, obviously.

"I'm Bonnie," Bonnie says. "Bonnie Bennett."

Ah, Emily's great x7 granddaughter. Of course. I bet Emily past on the distaste for me through her generations, so now that I've met Bonnie, she is going to gain Emily's distaste as well as her own for thinking I would sleep with my brother. C'mon, I would never sleep with my brother. Even if it was my stepbrother, just no.

"Abby," I say, "Abby Salvatore."

She just nods. Rude, witchy bitch.

The next few moments are awkward because they are full of silence. Awks. When I open my mouth to speak, everyone looks up at me, hopeful for me to start the talk. But when I close my mouth, their faces fall with it. Why can't anybody else here say something? They are all supposed to be friends, right? So why isn't Barbie asking Damon something? Or Witchy asking Stefan something? Or why isn't Damon asking Elena who will ask Stefan something? Or why isn't Bonnie saying something to Caroline, who will say it to Stefan, who will say it to Elena who will say it to Damon to say it to me? I've just confused myself here.

I rise from my seat, refusing to sit here with a bunch of antisocial dicks. I walk towards the bar, where Mr Hottie 'Matt' is working behind the bar, serving people drinks and things. I see the seat next to me being occupied, and I see a man a little bit younger then me sitting next to me. He is gorgerous; dark brown hair, that was short and spiked up, dark brown eyes that gleamed childishly, olive skin colour, and a nice toned body.

Mr Hottie 'Matt' nods at him, and said person smiles and opens his mouth to talk.

"Hey, Matt," he says. Oh, my, his voice is like Matt's. Liquid honey that oozed. "You okay? Need a hand today?"

Mr Hottie 'Matt' shakes his head. "It's okay, Jeremy. Not many people in today. But you're due to work tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," Jeremy says. "Have you seen my sister? I need to talk to her about something."

Mr Hottie 'Matt' points in the direction of Elena. Oh, my, they are related!? "Do you want a drink?"

"No thanks," Jeremy calls and makes his way over to our table.

"Hello, Mr—I mean, Matt!" I call at him. Oh, Mr Hottie 'Matt' is coming my way. "Can you get me another drink?"

Mr Hottie nods. "Sure. Beer?"

"Sure, why not?" I say.

Okay, sue me, I'm flirting.

I think Jeremy needs a nickname as well. Gorge-J. There we go! His nickname. Gorge J and Mr Hottie 'Matt'. How many more hot guys could there possibly be in this town? Oh my!

"So, what's made you come to Mystic Falls?" He asks.

"Do you know?" I ask him.

His face is confused, before he realises and nods. "Yeah. I know. I've known since the year before Elena and I had the car accident."

"Oh, well, then," I say, "I'm back because I was simply bored pretending to be dead to Damon. Stefan already knew, I ran into him a few years back. So, I'm back. I don't know whether I'm staying or not, but I am for now."

Matt smiles. "Good. Stick around for now. I'll show you around later and then drop you off…where do you live?"

I smile as I say this. "Boarding house."

* * *

Yeah, family meeting in the restroom, great. Fun! Woo!

Damon had came and grabbed me by the arm, and Stefan just decided to join us in our family meeting. Elena—yey!—stayed out in the bar, and luckily, Damon turns on the taps so that she couldn't hear. Haha, take that, perky little bitch.

So, back to the reason I was rudely dragged away from Mr Hottie 'Matt' and into the bathroom. It's because Damon wants to discuss living arrangements with me. Yeah, I know, great, but apparently, this is important. Okay, if it's so important, why could you just call me instead of taking me very rudely away from Mr Hottie 'Matt'. Gosh, I hate my brothers sometimes.

"Elena isn't very comfortable with you living with us at the moment," Damon says in all one rush. "And Stefan says you may need to live somewhere else and get to know Elena before you move in with us. I totally disagree, but since it's my only place to live, I'm not arguing."

"Traitor," I say to him, glaring. I turn to Stefan. "Do you have a place in mind for me to stay?"

"Yeah," He answers instead of Damon. "Jeremy's. We know that you don't know the guy, but he is really nice, and Elena's little brother. He wears vervain and drinks vervain, so you can't eat him or compel him."

"Oo, he's sexy," I say without stopping myself. Damn me. "I mean, ooo, great, I love it!"

"Sarcasm?" Damon asks.

I nod. "Defiantly. But it's a place to stay, I guess."

OH MY GOD! I'M STAYING WITH GORGE J!

* * *

"Bathroom is conjoined, but there's another one just down the hall," Gorge J explains to me, as we take a grand tour of his house.

Oh, I've just realised that he has the most scrumptious lips you could ever see. Apart from on Mr Hottie 'Matt'. I think Gorge J is outranking Mr Hottie 'Matt' a little, you know.

"You can have my sister's room," He says, "since she's kicked you out of your own house."

I chuckle. "Ah, it's all right. She just met me, and the first time she did, we kind of had a little conflict, mostly on her part. It's fine, honestly. As long as I have a place to crash and a place to eat, I'll be fine."

"Well, I'm gonna crash," he says finally, "I've gotta go to work early tomorrow. If I wake you, sorry."

"I'll be up early too," I say. "Gotta go to the Boarding house and go hunting with Stefan."

"You don't hunt by yourself?"

I shake my head. "Gets so boring after a while. And Stefan's the only one around here that actually drinks animal blood, so…"

"I'm cool with it. You want me to wake you up then?"

Just climb into my bed, Gorge J. And wake me up with your penis.

"Sure. Night, Jeremy, thanks for letting me stay."

Jeremy smiles. "You're defiantly the nicest out of you and your brothers."

"That's because I have a vagina and they don't," I say and he laughs. And he has manly laughter as well. "I'll see you in the morrow, my good pal."

He laughs. "You're funny too."

"Night."

"Night."

I enter Elena's room. Plain, plain, plain…hey, just like Elena! Haha! I place my bag down on the floor and flounce on top the double bed that's in the room. Comfortable. I'll make a mental note to take that kid off compulsion. I think it's time he got comfortable in his own bed instead of his parents.

I set an alarm on my phone to wake me up. Stefan and I made up a deal. I don't destroy Jeremy, he goes hunting with me. I know, on his 'going hunting with me' offer isn't really big, but have you ever been hunting? Most boring thing ever!

I talked to Caroline before we left the Grill. She told me about Tyler, and told me about Klaus, who she somehow found a little hot. I haven't seen him in person, but I've seen his brothers, Kol and Elijah, and, whoo! Holy hotness!

Gorge J. That's who I'm now living with.

Aren't you excited for me?

I am.

* * *

Jeremy is awake at half seven in the morning. I didn't think it was going to be this early that he woke up, but oh, well. I speed down to make coffee for him and I, because I'm just that good of a roommate…and I want to see him in his pyjamas…oh, I think I just swallowed my tongue…

HOLY SHIT! He is topless! Gorge J is topless! It's felt like someone just drove a stake straight through my stomach. I can't think. He just looks **SOOOOOO **good! Someone cannot look like good in the morning. Well, obviously, my roommate can. Yay! This is like torture!

And he has just literally gotten out of the shower. Like, literally. There are water droplets dripping from his hair, down his gorgeously toned body, and down towards the waist of his jeans.

Oh, damn, I just dropped my coffee everywhere. Well, it got his attention instead of him staring off into space, while I checked him out. Gosh, now he's even closer, helping me pick up the pieces to the cup I just broken.

"Morning," I say.

"I've never know there to be a clumsy vampire," He teases.

"Shut up," I say, and poke my tongue out at him.

He helps me up by yanking me, and then makes coffee for us both, while I sit down and suck the coffee off my hand.

"So you vampires drink coffee?" He asks.

I nod. "It keeps our body's warm to touch. So if I didn't drink coffee, I would be cold and like ice to you if I touched you. I'm like your temperature because of this delicious beverage called coffee."

"Is this the first time you've dropped it down yourself?" He asks teasingly.

I lay my head on my arms that we're crossed on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "It is still very early in the morning, my pal."

Then he notices his state of dress. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry! I'm used to living on my own, you see. Let me just get my top."

No, don't put your top on. Oh, c'mon, I don't mind! Really! Ugh, what is life? I just need coffee. Right away.

"I think your phone is ringing," Jeremy says, holding the phone that is making the twinkly sound.

"OH!" I exclaim, jumping up and ripping it from his hand. He smirks. "Hello, Buddy the Elf, what's your favourite colour?"

"Cute," Damon's voice says through the phone.

"Ah," I say. Jeremy is laughing silently at me. "I asked what's your favourite colour, brother, I expect an answer."

"Fine, it's black," Damon answers, "Now, are you going to be serious or am I going to have to come over there?"

I shake my head. "Jeez, take a chill pill. What's up?"

"Stefan wants you round ours," Damon says. "Couldn't call you himself though, he's a little…tied up right now."

"EW!" I exclaim. "Tell him he is underage and he shouldn't be doing that sort of stuff."

Damon chuckles. "Already tried, doesn't work."

"Damn, bastard," I say. "Gotta go, I'll be round at nine, tell him. Bye."

I hang up on him, place my phone on the side and stretch up. Jeremy is still laughing, and is holding up his phone so he could call someone. Oh, he looks so hot when he laughs. Laugh more, my friend, laugh more.

As he does this, I walk upstairs to get changed. I put on my black skinny jeans, my black studded biker boots, a light blue long sleeve t-shirt with my black cropped leather jacket, and hope I look hot.

I know who looks hot.

Gorge J.

I think I just had an orgasm.

* * *

I arrive at the boarding house two minutes past nine. I know, I've become a rebel ever since I've moved into Gorge J's house. But when I arrive, I see Stefan and Elena making out casually on the couch. Ready for the dramatics?

"OH MY GOD!" I scream. "MY EYES! MY GOD DAMN EYES ARE BURNT! BURNT I TELL YOU!" I fall to the floor in effect. "BURNING! EYES…BURNING…DYING…!"

"Shut up, Abs, and get up," Damon says, coming in. "It's not like you haven't done it before."

I slap him on the arm. "Dude, that's setting a bad example for our little bro, older bro. C'mon, we gotta teach him right."

"What's up with her?" Elena asks.

"She's probably psyched about hunting," Stefan says.

"Did you just say psyched?" I ask him. "I thought you would use a word like exstactic or happy or excited, not psyched. You're surprised everyday, aren't you?"

"I'll see you later, Stefan," Elena says, kissing him.

"Bye, Damon," I say, "Bye, Elena."

And the badass animal hunters walk out the boarding house door, ready to hunt little, helpless thumper…*CRY!*

* * *

**Hope you liked it;) Chapter three soon;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Big, baddy Klaus

**Thanks for reviewing, RainySmithCullenSalvatore X: I'm pleased that you laughed!:D **

**Here's chapter three:D**

* * *

**Chapter three:**

Turns out Stefan's much more fun away from Elena and Damon then he is with them. We played hide and seek! And yeah, I see you people shaking your heads, and tutting, but c'mon! It's hide and seek, people! Funny times! Even though my younger brother does suck ass when playing it, but it's the fun and thought that counts, right? Well, maybe. Depends on whether or not your brother is such a dumbass that he can't see you clearly hiding behind a skinny tree just to his right.

Ugh, I really should just be hunting right now, so then I can spend all day checking out Gorge J, who—I was very excited to hear about this—gets the rest of the day off work. And since most of his other friends are busy, he said he wants to spend the day chillin' with me! Yeah, my name and chillin' was used in the same sentence. I shudder at the thought. But who cares? I get to hang out with Gorge J and you don't! Take that, you wannabe Abby's!

"BOO!" I scream.

Stefan lets out a _very manly _scream, before recovering. I was lying when I said very manly. It was such a girly scream, that I could have sounded more like a man then he did. Why wasn't I born with the penis? I demand my father's sperms to be sued…oh, wait, he's in the ground…oops.

"HEY!" Stefan yells. "THAT'S NOT VERY NICE!"

"THEN GO CRY ABOUT IT TOO YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND LEAVE ME IN PEACE, STEFAN!" I yell back.

Stefan huffs but doesn't walk away and we carry on hunting together until we have mountain lion dripping down our chins. We smile at one another. Oh, I love Stefan, even I am too proud to admit it.

"You're back!" Elena yells as Stefan and I walk through the door. She launches herself at him and clings on for dear life.

"Noo, we're still there!" I say sarcastically. "Idiot."

That gains me a smack over the head from Stefan, and a glare from Elena, but do I give a shit? Nope. Because I'm me and I'm awesome, and I'm too cool to give a shit about anything that I don't like. Elena being one of the things I really don't like. I don't know why I don't like her, I just don't. She just doesn't appeal to me like her brother…maybe because I'm not a lesbian. I'm too sober to have this conversation with myself. I need some strong shit, and fast.

"I'm going back to Jeremy's house," I say. "I really can't be bothered to sit here and watch you too love it up like rabbits. Oh, Elena, FYI, Stefan killed bambi while we were out. He deserves a smack."

Elena gives him a smack on the back of the head, and holds her hand up for a high five…maybe this chick could be a really good friend of mine if I just spend the time getting to know her. I high five her back. That's a pretty big thing too. I like, never high five anyone who I don't like. Hell, I don't even high five Stefan, and I like him a lot more then Elena, obviously.

I get the hell out of dodge, just as Elena and Stefan start to attack each other's faces. Yeah, they like full on smash their lips together and start to get jiggy with it. I'm running now, for my life, before I get sucked into Elena's very open mouth. Hehe, lol.

* * *

Gorge J is home when I arrive. I am probably wearing a disgusted face…I just got to witness his sister's and my brother's faces being smashed together by pure lust….I'm now traumatised! I have never, ever been traumatised by anything, but now I have! Damn you, Stefan and Elena! Or Stelena? Eltfan? Or…okay, I give up! I'm horrible at giving names to couples. I mean, whoever came up with putting two names together should get a medal and become president or something.

I mean, there is Sterek. Oh, Sterek. How I love those two. Oh yeah, I do manage to keep up with my TV shows, thank you very much…secretly watching things like Supernatural and Teen Wolf because they are awesome. Damon hasn't found out yet, but Gorge J says that he will tell him if I piss him off. Not that I really care…Damon has an obsession with The Notebook. I found two DVDS of The Notebook in his room when I was picking up laundry.

Yeah, they expect me to do it! The guest. The sister who has been away from her brothers for too long. I think that Elena should be made to do it. Just to keep things fair, you know? Since she is just living in **my **place in **my **house, along with **my **brothers. Gosh, I hate people like that. You know? They think they can take over someone's life, by taking away their home, their family…next; it'll be her trying to steal my money. Oh my—Elena's trying to steal my money, isn't she! Admit it! ADMIT IT NOW!

Okay, so maybe I'm going a little over board, but still, I can see her now trying to steal my money. Yeah, I've managed to collect quite a lot of money in my time, and let me tell you, I would blast it all in one go if I could. I have too much money to even count. That makes me feel old, like I've been living a century and a bit. Oh, wait; I have been living a century and a bit.

"Uh, Abby?" Jeremy's voice interrupts my thought marathon going on in my head. Yeah, pfftt, like I'd run a marathon even if I'm a vampire. "You okay?"

"Why of course, old fellow, why would you ask one that?" I ask him playfully back.

He smiles. "You just seemed a little out of it, that's all."

C'mon, no one can look that sexy! IT'S JUST ILLEGAL! I mean, c'mon, he has to have something wrong with him in order to look like that all the time! It's just not fair. It's not fair because I have to live with _that _and not do it! Totally and fricking unfair, don't ya think?

"I saw your sister and my brother sucking face minutes ago," I shudder, "I deserve to look a little out of it."

Okay, so maybe I was lying, just an incy wincy bit. It is because your face is just too nice. And pretty. And…gosh, imagine what his…never mind.

"Coffee?" He asks. I raise an eyebrow. "To get your mind off the whole sucking face business?"

I nod. "With cream—and two sugars."

"Vampires like sugar?"

"Yes," I say. "It's not like Vervain is too us—oh, don't put that in there, will you? You'll have a domesticated Abby on your hands, and that's very bad."

He nods.

Sexy beast.

"Do you want some chocolate?"

All over your body, yes. In my coffee, no.

"No thanks," I say.

Gosh, Jeremy, just stick your penis in my vajay-jay before I combust. Like full on, BOOM! And then I'll blame you, Jeremy, because you wouldn't stick your ridiculously large penis in my vajay-jay.

Okay, is it possible for a woman to get a boner? Because if it is, I have one huge hard on right now just thinking about Jeremy's penis. Oh my, I think my mouth is watering…

"Here you go." He places down the coffee in front of me before I start to think further about his penis. He takes a long sip of his before putting it down and staring at me. "What are we gonna do today?"

I shrug. "We could watch movies, reruns…hell, we can dance around to 'I will survive', I don't know."

He has a gleam in his eye that I should probably get used to.

I'm calling that his evil face.

"GO ON NOW GO!" We scream hours later, dancing around the house. "WALK OUT THE DOOR!" Point very eagerly to the door. "JUST TURN AROUND NOW—" And turn. "—CAUSE YOU'RE NOT WELCOME ANYMORE!"

I collapse into Jeremy, and we both laugh our heads off as we fall flat to the floor. We are psycho killers coming to get you. Not really. We just sound like we are psycho killers coming to get you.

"What do you wanna do now?" He says.

You to stick your penis inside of me.

"I don't mind," I say. "Go out to the grill or something?"

"Sure."

Damn it! Why couldn't I voice the, 'You to stick your penis inside of me'? God damn it!

I grab my coat, as he grabs his and we both make like a tree towards his car, where we set off for the grill. Yay! *sarcasm*

Maybe we'll see Bonnie or Caroline at the Grill, and then I can take the piss out of Bonnie using witchy jokes and Jeremy can laugh at them, then we come home, he takes his trousers off, and we climb into my bed and have fun sex over and over until it's time to sleep.

How's that for an idea, huh?

I personally think that's a great idea. I'll just have to run it by Jeremy to see if it's suitable for roommates that are that. _Mates_. Oh, and he's Elena's little brother, let's not forget that. And he's only twenty-one and I'm twenty-three. But that's just details, isn't it? Bonnie is his ex-girlfriend and she's twenty-two.

Yeah…that's another thing I hate about Bonnie. She dated fricking Gorge J. Before myself. Yeah. And the fact that she can do hocus-pocus with her hands while I can't. No hybrids apart from big baddy Klaus and his band of merry hybrids. I think it's funny that Klaus hasn't talked to me yet, since I'm Stefano's sister and could give him juice on Stefan as a baby. Haha, he was an ugly baby, mind you. His nose was funny, he had a double chin! No, not a double chin, he had a triple chin. Like chin upon chin upon chin. It looked gross.

But he's grown out of that now, and I'm grateful. I can't have an ugly brother. It could bring down my street cred, and I value my street cred so much. Jokes. I'm not even known around this town. How sad is that? Cry. I need to become known around town. Like, ah, omg, its ABBY SALVATORE! NO WAY!

Jeremy's tapping. Is it possible for someone to look sexy tapping? Because he looks so totally sexy that I am jizzing in my pants right now. Just like that song, Jizz in my pants by the Lonely Island. Oh, that song is great. They say the word Jizz so much; you laugh your head off. It goes, and I jizz in my pants blah, blah, blah and then jizz in my pants again. So like I said before, it says the word Jizz so much that I cry with laughter every time I listen to it. I recommend it for people who like to laugh.

I like to laugh. So much. It's so good.

Oh, look, there's the Grill. We've arrived.

"Hey," I say to Jeremy, "you're buying the beers."

He smirks. "Am I now?"

Did he just flirt back?

Holy shit!

"Yes, you are, my good man," I answer, smirking. "Because the man always pays for the drinks."

"That's me then."

"Well, you are the only one here with a penis."

Oh, and I so want to see it. So badly. So, very, very, _**very**_, badly.

We walk in, and I attempt to do my swag walk, but Jeremy tells me to stop right away. He's just jelly that I can do a really good swag walk and he can't. He's just so jelly that I have boobies and he doesn't. Oh my god! I swear, this one time—back when I fed on humans…yum—this man said he was jealous of my boobies. So, I took him away from the crowded bar in 1962, and outback so I could suck his blood, and bash my titties against his chest until he died.

Oh, fun times. I think Stefan, Elena, Damon, Mr Hottie 'Matt' and Gorge J would kill me if I started to drink humans again. But they are so tasty…mouth watering even. But nope, Stefano just had to show me how yummy animal blood is, and now I can't get enough. Okay, so animal blood is a poor substitute, but it's great to control my thirst, and the animals are real easy to catch.

"Yo, Jer, I'll get a table, you get the beers," I say, as I slide into a great place where I can observe Gorge J's butt, but not be seen. NICE!

I look up when someone is opposite me.

HOLY SHIT! KLAUS!

"Hello, love," Klaus says. "You must be Abigail, am I right?"

Don't say anything smart ass. He can kill you in two seconds.

"No shit, how many Abigail's do you know?" I say. I face palm. Damn it!

"Ooo, I like you," He says. "You have spunk."

"Yay! Big baddy Klaus likes that I have spunk!" I say sarcastically.

Jeremy comes back and nearly drops the glass. "K-K-Klaus."

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

* * *

**Thanks for reading:D**


	4. Chapter 4: Bunny Damon

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ROCK! Anyways, let me shout out to my reviewers: RainySmithCullenSalvatore X: Elena is a bitch. Just saying. And thank you too: lovemehatemetilldeathdowepar t: thank you;)**

**Here's chapper four;D**

* * *

**Chapter four:**

Okay, so why is my baby, Gorge J, looking absolutely terrified because Klaus is sitting in front of me? I see where he's coming from, yes, because, well, Klaus is a murdering psychopath, but you know…. I don't see where everyone is coming from. He actually just looks like a normal person, with maybe some issues. He doesn't look like one of those people who would hunt people down and kill them…oh, wait, isn't that his brother, Elijah? Oh, I ran into Elijah just a few years back. Not a very, uh, how do you say, nice person. He saw me, told me that my brothers were annoying pigs, and then walked away. NICE!

I don't like Klaus any more. He's scaring Gorge J, and nobody scares Gorge J apart from me, and I'm allowed to because I would never actually hurt him…he's too pretty for that. Where as Klaus—unless he is gay and likes much younger men—would like to rip the skin from his pretty, pretty face. You can't destroy a face like that! His face is just too pretty to be made into Klaus' meat, don't ya think?

Maybe I should say something. It's just one big stare down, and it's really uncomfortable. I think I should say something. C'mon, Abby, say something. Anything. Anything that comes to your mind. Anything.

"I like to sing High School Musical songs sometimes!" Why say that? Why, out of everything in your brain, would you say that? Try to deny it! Deny it! Oh, screw it; Klaus would know if I was lying anyway, he can hear my heart beat.

Jeremy laughed, some of the tenseness coming off. "Wow. Okay. That's not weird at all."

"You have a fetish for toes," I point out. "HSM is my thing."

"I told you that I have a fetish for toes as I secret, not so you could tell everyone!" Jeremy playfully exclaimed.

Klaus is looking at us with a raised eye brow and a face that says, "WHAAAA DAAAA FUCKKKK?!" Excuse my French back there, but that's what his face looks like.

"Well, you are a defiantly better then both of your brother, Abigail," Klaus says.

I smile at him. "They are idiots. And Abby, please, Abigail sounds old."

"I have to run," Klaus says after a moment's silence. "Got hybrid business to take care of. Toodaloo."

Did Klaus just use TOODALOO?! OH MY GOD! HE SO DID! I LOVE HIM! HE IS OFFICALLY MY FIFTH FAVOURITE PERSON, IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! OH—HEY, IS THAT ELENA AND STEFAN?!

"Oh, great, party poopers," I mummer to Gorge J.

He sniggers. Abby, 1, Elena, 0. Haha, take that bitch. I don't even know why I included her in my score. She's just too annoying and bitchy to be on my scoreboard. But then again, it's nice to compare her to me. She's just the one that comes out with bad score in the end! Oh, high five for the inner burn?! Elena, darling, are you going to need ice for that burn?! OR your face after I'm done with it?!

"Hey, Abby," Stefan says, "What you doing here?"

"What does it look like, Stefano?" I ask him. "I'm stripping and pole dancing. What the hell do you think?"

"Sorry, I just asked," Stefan says.

"WELL, DON'T!" I exclaim.

"Jeremy," Elena greets her little brother with a stern nod. Oh, someone has a stick up his or her ass today. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"He has the day off, actually," I say, before Jeremy. "Sorry if his whole life concerns you. Not everything is revolved around you, Elena."

Jeremy chuckles slightly. Elena glares at him. Stefan is glaring at me.

AWKS!

Do you think it's the time to shout, "TOTES AMAZEBALLS!" out? I would love to do that. If only I could do that without anyone hearing me…

"C'mon, Stefan, lay up on the glare," I say. I grab his hand. "It's okay to smile once in a while."

Stefan growls slightly. "Shut up."

"You sure you're not a werewolf?" I ask him, chuckling. "Haha. That would be so funny if you were. Because then we'd be the supernatural family of the weird. Haha! How great would that look on your schoolbooks and things? Stefan Salvatore, supernatural family of the weird."

"Okay," Jeremy says, laughing. "Stop making me laugh, or I'm going to piss myself."

"Jeremy," Elena scolds. "Language."

"Elena—" Stefan tries to say.

"Stefan," Jeremy says.

"Jere—" Stefan gets cut off. And guess by who?!

"ABBY!" ME! WHAT! HIGH FIVE, YOU JUMPED UP LITTLE HOE BAGS! Oh, sorry, Elena, didn't see you there…pahaha.

O.o

Everyone's staring at me now. Well, on our table, anyway. Maybe it's because I just shouted out my name for no apparent reason. Well, it was because I felt left out; they were saying each other's name. And now I get stared at like I'm the freak?! Excuse me, who started this?

"I'm gonna leave you losers, minus Jeremy," I say, "to go home and watch some hunters hunt supernatural creatures on the TV. So, good day to you, Miss Stick Up My Asshole, and Mr Frowny Growly. It was great having tea and ginger nuts with you." I bow in good grace.

Jeremy laughs, before—and yes, I fan girl screamed inside—grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the Grill. Oh, how it's so easy to take the piss out of Stefan and Elena.

* * *

Bored. Bored. Bored….oh hey, Elena's a whore…bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored.

So fricking bored!

And do you know where Gorge J is?! Hangin' with Tyler. Yeah, he used hangin'. That's the only flaw of Gorge J. He doesn't know how to talk to me. I don't like words such as hangin' or chillin'. Okay, so I miserable that he isn't hanging with me. Yeah, yeah, I said it.

So do you know where I end up on my travels?

That's right. I've gone back to the good old Damonister. I need some bondage with them. So, why not try and bond with the less annoying brother?! Well, Stefan wasn't in when I came in—haha, see what I did there? —and so I sat down and waited for my other brother.

His lordship still hasn't arrived.

Gosh! Bored! Maybe I should go find Elena and shout in her face, "WHORE!" But if Stefan is with her, he might growl and throw me out the window, and that's not good. Not good at all.

So, back to my ranting.

Bored! BORED! BORED! BORED—oh, hey, that's my phone.

"Hello, Buddy the Elf, what's your favourite colour?" I answer. I didn't even look at the person who calls.

"Well, my favourite colour, as of now, is yellow," Caroline's voice answers. "Hey, Buddy the elf."

I laugh. "CARE-BEAR! YOU CALLED! THANK YOU!"

"Okay, Abby, calm down and have a drink, okay?" Caroline jokes. "So, where's you hanging today, girlfriend?"

"Well, I'm hanging out on my own. I hate to admit it, but I've…it just hurts so much. I've been (sigh dramatically)…just abandoned!"

Caroline sighs. I can hear her eyes rolling. Bitch. "Just chill, all right? Where are you?"

"Bro's house. Thought I could hang with them, but I'm obviously to uncool for them to chill out with."

HEY, DAMON!

"CARE-BEAR, I'M NOT ALONE. GREAT TALKING TO YOU, FRIEND!"

I hang up.

"Hey, Damon," I greet my bro. "You alrightie?"

He smirks. "Why are you hear, Abs?"

"Me hear to see you, bro-bro," I say. "You know, reconnect the bondage we once had, and shall have again."

"What do you have in mind?"

I smile evilly. Haha.

* * *

"You know, when you said that we are going to play dress up, I really didn't think about my answer," Damon says.

I hold up my phone and snap a picture of him. He tries to grab my phone, but the bunny suit he has on stops him from stretching. Oh, wait until Stefan hears about this. He, now, will no longer be the laughing stock of town. Oh, no, no. It shall be Damon Salvatore: vampire by day, stupid, pink fluffy bunny by night.

"Give us a twirl!" I yell.

I get a glare.

O.o

"C'mon, Damon, please," I say with puppy dog eyes. "I will not tell anyone about this day." Meaning, screw you, older brother of mine, I am so telling everyone and putting this picture on facebook.

"Fine," Damon says.

He twirls and shakes his furry ball tail. OH MY GOD! I think I've died. Damon has just killed me by making me laugh so hard. I think I've just died and pooped out my kidney. Is that even possible? It would be so cool if it was...maybe...I'm not really sure where this is going...

The doors opens, and in comes Stefan.

HAHA!

Stefan starts to laugh, and snaps a picture.

"Did you do this to him?" He asks.

I nod. "I think he needs something to remind people he's not always a lady killer, ya know?"

"So you thought of a bunny suit?" Damon asks. "I probably look like a big pervert out to catch kids."

I nudge Stefan. "Doesn't need a suit for that..."

Stefan and I snigger like children.

"I heard that!" Damon yells. "This suit is being burnt and then I'm going to spit on its ashes, and then I'm going to throw those ashes into the river, so they can float away, never to be seen again."

I fake cry out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY DO THAT!? OH MY GOD!"

"I think it looks great, to be quite honest," Stefan says.

Damon glares at our little bro. "Now is not the time, brother, now is not the time."

"Why do people do that?" I ask them. They both raise an eyebrow. Maybe they think I'm weird...don't see why. And I wasn't using sarcasm then. "Like, repeat themselves like you just did. Say I was yelling at Elena, would I go, "ELENA, YOU'RE A SLUT, YEAH, I SAID IT, YOU'RE A SLUT!""

"What's your beef with Elena?" Damon asks.

"She's too uncool for beef," I say.

Damon rolls his eyes. "You know what I meant, dumb ass."

"She took a knife and stabbed me in the back," I point out to them both. Idiots. Bum suckers. "And it's more why she hates me. I think my back hurt her knife."

"You got that off Friends and you know it," Damon says, hurt.

I do the thing Ross does, you know, bangs his to hands together instead of using the f word and off.

Stefan looks confused. "I'm really confused. I think you two have finally gone insane."

"Oh, Stefano, we were already insane," I say, "I mean, we were planning on cutting up your kidney, and feeding it to Elena to see if she'd eat it."

Stefan looks petrified.

Abby, 1, Stefano, 0.

I'm into making scoreboards now, sue me!

"I say you should buy me dinner, Stefan, as a thank you for this wonderful evening," I say to my younger bro. "C'mon, you owe me and you know it."

Stefan nods, but frowns. Obviously. "Okay, I will. But as long as Elena comes with. I cannot stand a dinner with just you."

"Hurt!" I say, clutching my heart. "How utterly rude of you?!" I look at my older bro. "How about you, Sir Damon? Would one like to go to dinner?"

"Certainly, my fair lady," Damon answer. "You suck out, brother."

Damon and I walk off chuckling.

Stefano got to geto his own dinner...o.

*wipe tear away* He's getting so grown up.

"Are you going or what?" Stefan snaps.

I retract my last statement.

* * *

**There was chapter four for you guys;) **


	5. Chapter 5: JEEVES! PLEASE!

**Well, thank you for reviews, you have been very nice to me;D So, thank you RainySmithCullenSalvatore X, lovemehatemtilldeathdowepart , and lily123;)**

* * *

**Chapter five: PLEASE!**

"Damon, please!" I exclaim. "I'll do anything you want! Anything you want! I'll wash your tightey whiteys! Just please get him!"

"Abs…" Damon sighs. "How did he end up there anyway? And hold on—why can't you get him yourself?"

"I don't like heights," I say. "Just please?!"

"Oh, fine."

Damon sets off to retrieve my teddy bear from the roof of the Gilbert household.

* * *

**(Twelve hours before)**

"Jeremy, hey!" I exclaim as I settle next to the twenty-one year old at the breakfast bar. "How is your head this morning, little one?"

Yeah, Gorge J went out with Matt and got shitfaced. Fricking epic!

"Ugh, I feel like a train just ran over it," He groans, as he hit his head against the counter top.

I chuckle. "Well, silly, it's gonna feel like that when you smash your head against the counter. Coffee?"

He mutters something. I'll just take that as a yes. Haha, poor Gorge J.

"Want some bacon?" I say as I place the coffee in front of him.

"Vampires cook?"

I click my tongue. "Okay, that is getting old, really fast. We vampires do everything you little humans do, apart from that we prefer blood to food. Plus, I've had quite a while to learn how to cook. So was that a yes or a no?"

"Please?" Jeremy asks.

Haha. Shouldn't have got shitfaced with Matt then, should you!

Oh, I am so using this against him for the whole day.

* * *

Turns out that Gorge J is a very boring person when he is hung over. Also, he's very demanding and snappy when he doesn't get his dose of asprin. I think I should just knock him out. It would be so much better in here. I wonder how Mr Hottie 'Matt' is feeling. Maybe he's like Jeremy. Maybe he knows how to be sensible with his drinks and knows when to stop. Gorge J, on the other hand? Nope.

So, I'm now sat, chillin on the couch with Gorge J looking worst for wear. Wait...did I just use the word chillin?! Gosh, what is wrong with me?! I demand someone tells me at once! I just used chillin! I think Gorge J has taken over my mind - well, he had already, but that's besides the point. Gosh, I am now going insane. I used chillin. Chillin. Who the hell uses chillin apart from hipsters and stoners?

"Can you get me a drink, Abby?" Jeremy asks.

Do I look like a slave? Is my name Jeeves? No!

"No," I say.

He does the puppy dog eyes. Shit, I'm screwed.

"Please? I won't ask for anything ever again."

"Jeremy, you said that five minutes ago."

"Please?! You can't deny the sick of their water, you just can't, Abby!"

I roll my eyes. "You aren't sick, Jer, you got shitfaced and now you're dealing with the after effects."

"Well, can you just get it for me?"

"No. Why don't you text your sister to come and do it for you?"

He brings out his phone. Oh, no. He's going to text Elena, and then Elena will come rushing over here and start yelling at me because I'm a bad influence on Jeremy, and how I shouldn't tell him to do these things, and this and that. Oh, please, don't, Jeremy, or I am going to have to suffer the consequences and I cannot deal with a whiny, moody Elena today.

I grab his phone out of his hand. He yelps, a very girly yelp. Haha.

"Give that back!" He exclaims.

I shake my head and smirk. "No. You are not texting Elena to come and get you a glass of water. Plus she'll have a go at me for being a bad influence on you and I didn't even take you out last night. I'll get you the glass of water, if you want it that bad."

"Can you also get me-"

"NO!"

Gosh, is my name Jeeves? Is there a tattoo on my forehead saying 'JEEVES'?

I guess it would be kind of cool if I had a slave called Jeeves. I mean, c'mon, you could just demand he do things for you. Like, you could get the man to bow down and kiss your feet, and massage your feet and give you a head rub. Hell, you could get him to swim and run a marathon for you. Wow, I should get Jeremy to do that for his punishment. Or maybe not. Elena would probably have a go at me when her brother collapses from running to much.

I get his stupid, pain in the ass glass of water and hand it back to him, before settling on the couch with him again. Oh my, even hungover he still has that sexy rugged look about him that just makes me drool. Hell, he's got a little bit of stubble and its just getting me going.

Then there's a knock at the door.

I glare at Jeremy. He did text Elena after all.

"Hello there, Abby," Bonnie's voice comes from in front of me.

"Bonnie, hi," I say.

Yeah, this is a little bit awks, because Bonnie still has some self grudge against me. Like I can control if I'm a monster or not. And technically she's a monster also because she can do hocus pocus with her hands and that's bad. So very bad. And if that hocus pocus is bad, it's very, very, very, **very**, bad. She looks behind me at Jeremy, and glares at me.

"What did you do?" She demands.

Jeez, can't this chick ever take a chill pill? Gosh, it's like stressy twenty four seven with her.

"I didn't do anything," I answer back coldly. If she's cold with me, I'm cold back. "He went out with Matt yesterday and got a little bit pissed. He's feeling the after effects now."

She eyes me sceptically. "Are you sure you didn't do anything?"

"I think I know when I do something, witch," I say coldly. Maybe tone down the coldness a little be, Abby, since she can give you like a brain haemorrhage with her mind. "Why are you here, Bonnie?"

"What, I can't check up on my friend?" She asks me harshly. "I just wanted to see if he was okay, since he's been living with the likes of you."

I narrow my eyes at her. "You got some nerve coming on to this doorstep and saying that to me. I have been nothing but nice to you, Bonnie Bennett, and I have done nothing to harm you or your friends. So sorry if I have done something to harm you."

She just huffs.

"Look, whatever, Bonnie. I really couldn't give two shits if you like me or not," I say, "but if you ever, ever come onto this porch and accuse me of something I didn't do, it'll end a little differently."

I don't like this Abby, even if its myself. She's so dark and creepy, like Damon, and Damon is a horrible person with a horrible personality. But he's there if you need him.

"Bye, Bonnie," I say.

She just walks off.

Abigail the vamp, 1, Bitchy Witchy, 0.

"Who was at the door?" Jeremy asks.

"Bonnie," I reply. "She just asked what was wrong."

"Why didn't you let her in?"

I sigh. "Because she's a witch and a bitch, and I didn't want her in here. Plus, she seems to think I have some diabolical plan to harm you and everyone in Mystic Falls."

"Oh, okay. Could you make me a sandwich?"

I shake my head. "NO! MY NAME IS NOT JEEVES! THAT'S MY TEDDY BEAR'S NAME AND MY TEDDY BEAR'S NAME ONLY, NOT MINE!"

"Jeez, I'll make my own sandwich," He says, "Just stop shouting, it's hurting my head."

"AWW, BOO HOO!"

Somehow, Jeremy ends up sleeping face down on the counter while I take up his space on the couch. I think it was sometime when he was making a sandwich, and I had to rescue the cheese before he dribbled on it. Eww, imagine that. Here you go, Elena, have some cheese. Damn, I could have used that as a weapon of mass destruction.

Can you believe the nerve of Bonnie? I have been nothing but nice to her, and this is the reward I get for being, well, trying to be buddy buddy with a witch? Well, excuse me, I am so not being her friend any more when she accuses me of doing something to Gorge J. Why would I wanna harm his beautiful face? I wouldn't mind now, but that's because he's dribbling on the ham and I was planning on using that in my sandwich.

So, Bonnie Bennett, you can go do one because I am so not going to harm your precious little ex, unless it involves something sexual, then he'll probably be doing the harming...sorry, got a little bit graphic there.

There's a knock on the door. Again.

Gosh, why does this feel like a horror movie? Because it really shouldn't feel like a horror movie.

Well, let's get the door, shall we?!

Elena. The slut. Great.

"Hey, Elena," I say.

She pushes past me and into the house. "Where is he?"

"Where's who?" I ask her innocently.

"You know who," She hisses, "my brother. Where is he?"

"Oh, him?" I say dumbly. "I'm sorry, I don't recall the name of your brother. What's it begin with?"

She slams me up against the wall. Yeah, she slams **me **against a wall. Is she suicidal? Well, obviously she is. Gosh. This bitch needs to be taught a lesson and fast.

"Where's Jeremy?"

I feel the fangs and my eyes go all veiny, signalling to Elena I'm pissed. Well, I am pissed. And Elena now has one pissed off Abby that she really shouldn't have. I push Elena off me, and with quick speed, smash her into the wall. She snarls, and throws me back so I hit the wooden pole that is standing away from the stairs. I rush to the kitchen and grab a few forks and knifes, and rush back just as Elena rushes in front of me. I start throwing them as she dodges each one, until a fork wedges itself in her thigh, and she snarls at me before rushing off upstairs.

"NO! NOT JEEVES!" I scream.

I rush up the stairs and see her in her, well, MY room and there she is, holding Jeeves in her left hand. Oh, she is dealing with one seriously pissed off Abby. Nobody messes with my bear and gets away with it. Nobody. NO ONE GETS AWAY!

I shove into her and we both topple out of the glass window, Elena still with Jeeves. A piece of glass wedges itself into my stomach, but I am so pissed off. She is messing with my Jeeves. And...no, no, no, NO!

Elena's swinging Jeeves above her head, ready to throw him. And she does. Right up on top of the roof. I scream out before tackling her to the ground and hitting her all over.

"YOU BITCH! YOU THREW JEEVES! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" I yell in her face as I continue hitting her.

She rolls us over so she's on top, and she's hitting me now. Okay, so maybe I'm getting a little touchy about my teddy bear, but I love Jeeves and I've had him since the 1970's. He's become my friend. So when bitches throw him on top of roofs, I get a bit pissed.

"THAT'S FOR GETTING MY BROTHER SHITFACED!" She yells, hitting my eye.

I push her off and grab her arm and put it behind her back. "THAT'S FOR HITTING ME IN THE EYE! FOR GOD SAKES PEOPLE, I DIDN'T GET JEREMY SHITFACED, THAT WAS MATT!"

She stops. "Really?"

"Yes, really!"

She hisses. "WELL, THIS IS FOR HITTING ME!"

I hit her and she hits me back and soon we are rolling around the floor until I feel someone lift us up. I look to see Damon holding my collar and Stefan holding Elena by the arms. Yeah, hold me back or I will rip her head off.

"It was her! She started it!" I exclaim and point towards said person.

"Yeah, course it was," Damon says. "Stefan, take Elena home. I'll look after Abby."

I struggle against his grip. "I don't need to be babysat, Damon."

"Obviously you do when you attack Elena."

"She attacked me!"

"Course she did."

I point in her direction. "She did! She asked where Jeremy was and then pushed me into a wall!"

Damon sighs. "Do you know how much damage you've done to the house? The walls inside are broken, the window is broke and the side of the house is chipped. You guys proper went for it."

"Because she's a slut and bitch, I've been telling you."

"What's with your hatred for Elena?"

I sigh. "Did I just say? She's a slut and a bitch."

He sighs and pulls me into the house. What I do now?

* * *

**(Now)**

"Damon, please!" I exclaim. "I'll do anything you want! Anything you want! I'll wash your tightey whiteys! Just please get him!"

"Abs…" Damon sighs. "How did he end up there anyway? And hold on—why can't you get him yourself?"

"I don't like heights," I say. "Just please?!"

"Oh, fine."

Damon sets off to retrieve my teddy bear from the roof of the Gilbert household.

"And the reason it ended up on there was because that bitch Elena threw it up," I answer. Jeeves is in my arms seconds later with Damon looking at me. "Thank you! Now lets go see if Jeremy's okay, he kinda slept the whole way through this."

As if he heard us say his name, Jeremy stumbles out and looks around wide eyed.

"What happened?" He asks.

Damon and I just laugh.

Good ole Gorge J.

* * *

**There you go. Chapter six coming soon;D**


	6. Chapter 6: Klaus likes to suck

**Hello there. Haven't updated in a while. Sorry. **

**So here's chapter six!**

**Shout out to my reviewers:**

**RainySmithCullenSalvatore X, lovemehatemetilldeathdowepar t, lily123: thank you so much!**

**Angelvasilis1997: YOU CAN'T KILL JEEVES!:O**

**and thank you to Crazyaboutbooks1390 for being great.**

**Well, you are all great, but thank you;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Klaus likes to suck hairy balls.**

Right, so when an original hybrid comes to you and asks you for help, what do you say? Yeah, that's right, Klaus came to ME! Yeah, willingly as well! Like I would kidnap the man that could snap my neck in seconds. Well, I wouldn't die, but ya know…whatever.

Well, back to the whole Klaus-coming-to-me-for-help thing. I'm just as shocked as you. I mean, people never come to me for help. Never. I'm all alone in my world while they do it all by themselves and fail.

Really, I'm about to help an original hybrid.

"Tell me if he tries anything funny, okay?" Jeremy says as I wait around for Klaus to show up in his super cool original hybrid-y car, currently avoiding my brothers.

Oh, talking about Damon and Stefan…they don't actually know that I'm going to go and help an original hybrid get rid of a hybrid type problem.

I am so going to piss off Klaus so much! It'll be so cool until he snaps my neck!

"Yeah, like you're actually going to be able to do anything if he does," I say. I place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Plus it's really muscley. "Damon could probably get a hold on Klaus long enough. I'll be fine."

Jeremy sighs. "Don't piss him off though, okay?"

"I don't piss anyone off!" I exclaim in protest.

Liar.

Jeremy makes one of those pffft sounds. "Okay, you don't piss anyone off. And I'm the pope."

I fake gasp. "You are!?"

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever, Abs, just get going."

"You're letting me go!? But DAD! You're supposed to stop me going to see boys," I fake complain.

"C'mon, Abigail, I've been waiting," Klaus says from behind. "Come along, love, and climb in."

I nod. "Bye, bye, J."

"Bye," Jeremy says, then mutters, "Good luck on your death trip."

Klaus chuckles. "Good bye, Jeremy. Have a good day."

I get into the car, ready to piss off one original hybrid that I would love to piss off so much.

* * *

"So why did you choose to take me instead of Damon or Stefan? Because last I heard, you and Stefan had some sort of bromance going on," I say after a while of silence. Yeah, I was silence for about five minutes.

Klaus smirks a little. "Yes, Stefan and I knew one another in the 1920's but that's it. We did have some sort of bromance on some level, or whatever. I choose to take you because I like you just that little bit much more then Damon and Stefan."

"Well, someone has finally said it," I say. "Gosh, it took a while but someone has finally realised that I'm so awesome!"

"I didn't say that, but I did say that I like you just a little bit more then your brothers," Klaus says, "You Salvatores have something about you, I just don't know what it is…"

"Awesomeness?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Uh, the ability to be loveable yet vicious at the same time?" He shakes his head. "Uh, to bang whores?" That gets me a raised eyebrow. "C'mon, Elena's a whore, and that sentence only really applied to Damon and Stefan."

Klaus shrugs. "Did you know that Katherine was the key to breaking the curse before she became a vampire?"

"No, please explain."

"Well, she was the key to breaking the curse, along with the moonstone and the witch, vampire and werewolf. But, because she was an evil bitch, she somehow got the moonstone and got a vampire to change her into a vampire before she took off and went into hiding."

"She stole my brothers from me and turned them into vampires, and turned me against my will."

"She kept me from being a hybrid and reaching my full potential. I think I win this one, Abigail."

"Please, call me Abby, please," I say, "it makes me feel old when you call me Abigail. How would you feel if I called you Niklaus all the time? And you don't win this."

"Fine, Abby, but I think I do win this."

I shrug. "We'll see. Now what's the matter at hand?"

"I've, I mean, we've got to retrieve my main hybrid from a vacation in New York," He explains.

"Oh, so you're dragging me half way across the country and you haven't even brought me dinner? How rude, Klaus! Would you treat your sister like that?"

Klaus sighs. "Is this what this trip is going to be like? You being like this?"

"Me being like what?"

"Like..." He gestures to me crazily. Who would have thought it! Klaus uses weird, crazy hand gesture thingys! "...that!"

I look at myself. "There's nothing wrong with me! Or is there? Why would you be mean to me like that!?"

"Because I'm a hybrid, love. I can do that."

Oh, hell to the no. He thinks he can sweet talk his way out of this.

"You think you can sweet talk your way out of this with 'love' and that British accent? Because, **love**, you just disrespected my feelings and we made rules before we got in this car, and what was number one?"**  
**

"No hurting Abby's feelings," He said.

Yeah, we really had sat down for five minutes making up rules for this car trip. Wanna hear them? Of course you do! I was silly to even ask!

_Klaus and Abby's rules for road trip:_

_1. Don't disrespect Abby in anyway shape or form._

_2. No growling or fang bearing or snapping at one another._

_3. Must not make a move on each other, this is strictly business._

_4. Have fun and don't be a party_ pooper. (Though, that last one was aimed at Klaus. He seems to be a bit of a party pooper.)

So, there you have it! And Klaus had just broken rule number 1. I think that deserves a punishment.

"I think, for hurting my feelings, you should tell the person at the check out counter that you like to suck hairy balls," I say.

"When are we stopping at a shop?" He asks.

I check my watch. The big dolphin points to the one, and the little one points to the twelve. Five past twelve. "In about five, ten minutes. You're buying me a ham sandwich and saying that you like to suck hairy balls to the check out person."

Klaus nearly face palms. See! NEARLY! I'm not that bad.

Am I?

* * *

As I predicted (yes, go me!) we stop about six minutes after the whole 'you are gonna say you like to suck hairy balls' thing. Klaus had grumbled and mumbled the whole way. He is such a little kid sometimes. You would think it, the way he looks. He looks all like badass, and I'm ready to kill you, but when he grumbles and mumbles he looks like a little kid having a sulk because they didn't get the toy they wanted.

So, shopping with Klaus?

Not so fun at all.

Well, the start is crap. He just stands next to me while I go over the pros and cons of full chocolate Oreo's or normal Oreo's with the white in the middle.

"Come on, Abby, just pick one and hurry up," Klaus snaps.

I turn to him. "What was our rules? This is fun. You are being a party pooper." And I touch my finger to his nose with each word the next sentence, "And. We. Don't. Like. Party. Poopers."

He growls and smacks my hand away. "Shut up and put a packet of Oreo's in before I make you get in the basket."

"So impatient," I mutter. "You're like a child."

I place in a packet of Oreo's and move onto milk. Because milk and Oreo's are a necessity right? That's like ham without the bread, and you can't have that! Klaus is now walking beside me, after putting in a bottle of chocolate milk.

"Aww!" I coo. "You drink chocolate milk? Oh, wait until I tell Damon and Stefan this. Oh, this is gonna be so funny."

"Tell them, I don't care," He grumbles.

"You're just upset because I made you get out of the car and come in," I point out. "Also, you have to tell the woman behind the counter that you like to suck hairy balls." When he gives me a look, I stop him. "You disobeyed rule number 1. You have too."

He rolls his eyes. "Who does that for a punishment?"

"People in the twenty first century, maybe," I say, "You're obviously still living in the 1920's."

"Hey, don't say that so loud."

I roll my eyes. "Anyone who heard me say that you are the original hybrid would probably freak and run away, okay? So don't tell me what to do. And you've also just put a damper on things! Well done, Klaus, that's twice."

We make our way up the isles and put things in that we think we need, only we probably don't. But this is Abby and Klaus bonding day, and I like this bonding day, I think it's cool. Well, as cool as it can be when one has to bond with a original hybrid who could kill you in two seconds.

But Klaus is actually an all right guy. He's not what I expected him to be, let's just put it that way. I expected him to be all broody and frowny and 'Oh, I'm gonna kill you if you don't shut up', but he hasn't threatened that once and Damon always threatens me with that. He still doesn't believe me about the Elena thing!

Well, I suppose it was kinda my fault for egging her on...NOPE! I refuse to take the blame! It was all that slut's fault and I think she should go die in a hole. Maybe the hole might like her more then me. Because I hate her guts. She injured Jeeves, for crying out loud. He had a small tear in his back, so I had to sew it up. Stupid, cock sucking, leg's open whore.

"Abby?" Klaus asks. "We're at the check out."

I clap with glee. "Oh, yay! Now, you're paying, my friend. And saying, you know..."

"I know, Abby, don't remind me," Klaus says impatiently.

The check out girl looks at us and coos, "Aww, you two make a really cute couple. How long you been dating?"

"Oh, we aren't-" Klaus starts to say.

"Oh, we aren't together," I say, "He's gay, you see." Cue Klaus to glare at me. "What do you like to do, sweetie?"

"I like to suck hairy balls," Klaus says, through clenched teeth.

Oh, I am loving this.

"Yeah, you see," I say to her, sighing. "To many problems involving his mouth. He gets these hairballs sometimes, and it interrupts us kissing, so I suggested we'd be better off as just friends."

She looks a little disturbed. "Oh, okay...well, that will be $28.50, please."

Klaus hands over the money, and the woman shies away from his hand. Haha, oh, I am just too funny. She takes it finally, handing our bags to ME before smiling weirdly. Klaus just snatches the bag out of my hands and storms out, and I storm out after him.

"Okay, that is the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life!" I laugh. I pull out my phone. "Klaus, turn around."

He turns, frowny. "What are you-"

Snap! I laugh at the picture and show him. "Aww, don't you look all frowny and cute."

"Delete it!" He snaps. "NOW!"

"Ah, ah! What's rule number 2?" I say to him. "That's right. No snapping at me, big boy."

My phone rings. Damon.

"Hey, bro!" I say, as we get in the car. Klaus is still frowning. Lol! "'Sup?"

"Why are you on a road trip with Klaus!?" He snaps through the phone. "Are you crazy!?"

"I prefer the term, 'certifiably nuts' thank you very much!" I snap back. "And he asked for my help. What was I supposed to say?"

"How about, NO!?" Damon asks. "Gosh, Abby, you are so stupid!"

"Wait, how did you find this out anyway?"

Damon clicks his tongue. "That's right. I had to find out all this information from Baby Gilbert! Really! You go a road trip and don't tell your vampire brothers? Are you completely insane!?"

"Again, with the rude terms! CERTIFIABLY NUTS!" I yell. Klaus cracks a smile. "Oh, look, I've got to go. Can't...hear...you...any...more...I'M GOING INTO A TUNNEL!" I hang up.

Klaus smirks. I poke his cheek. "So you go over your pissy? Let's have some fun on Abby and Klaus' bonding road trip! Great name, right? I thought of it!"

"Yeah, woo!" Klaus says with fake enthusiasm. "Anyway, crack open the Oreo's, will you?"

I crack them open and shove one into Klaus' mouth. "At least you can't growl any more, right?"

Cue growl after he chewed. Didn't really think that through, did you, Abs...?

"So, where we heading now?" I ask.

"The nearest lake where I can lock the doors and dump you in the river so you die down there," Klaus says rudely.

"RUDE!"

This is gonna be a fun road trip!

But I'm without my Gorge J.

Well, he doesn't know about that photo I took of his abs...I'll kiss them tonight before I sleep.

"What are you doing?" Klaus' voice snaps me out of my daydream. "Rule number 3!"

I see that I'm stroking his chest. "Oh, sorry!"

"Nope, you have a punishment!" He exclaims.

"What?"

He thinks. "You have to shout, 'I'm a slut and I know it!' out the sun roof."

"I shall do that immediately," I say, "Let's just get to a motel first."

He growls. I tap his nose.

I am so screwed for the rest of this trip.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Disliked it?**


	7. Chapter 7 - Big Apple and Rogue Hybrids

**Sorry, I haven't updated. I know, I know, it's been forever since I last updated this story; like, forever. So, again, I am very sorry. **

**RainySmithCullenSalvatore X, lovemehatemetilldeathdowepar t, lily123: thank you so much!**

**Angelvasilis1997: Thank you for sparing Jeeves;D **

**and thank you to Crazyaboutbooks1390 for being great! :D**

**Here's chapter seven:**

* * *

**Chapter seven: **

Okay. Bored. We've eaten all the Oreo's...and the cheetos...and drank all the juice and milk... Damn, we should have made that last! I need to pee now! But Klaus will probably growl at me and I'll shrink back and pee myself. He's really not that scary once you get to know him.

"Klaus," I say.

"Do I dare ask, Abby?"

"Probably not, but I'm gonna say it anyway," I say. He rolls his eyes. "I'm bored. Entertain me."

"Entertain you?"

"You know, like you do with a baby."

Klaus looks scared.

"You mean to say you've never entertained a baby?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "No! I mean, I've never really had too."

"Not even your younger siblings when you weren't vamps?"

"Nope."

Jesus Christ. This is going to be a hell of a long journey.

"But I'm bored!"

"So what? I don't care! Entertain yourself!"

What could I do to entertain myself? I could mess with Klaus' ears, see if it pisses him off. Or I could draw a smiley face on his car dashboard, see if he reacts then. Or maybe...no. I couldn't possibly do that. Haha.

A buzzing fills the car. MY PHONE!?

Crap. It's Damon. Again.

"Hello, brother," I answer. Just act cool, Abby.

"You hung up on me," Damon says in a hard voice. Ouch. Cold.

I chuckle nervously. "Well, you see, there was this bee that really didn't want me talking to you, so you guess what he did? He pressed the red button and then flirted a little."

Okay, so it's a long shot. But he's on to me.

"Abby, you said you were going through a tunnel."

Damn. Why is my memory so shit?

"Ah...of course I did! It was a really long tunnel, and this bee just came from nowhere..."

"How could you go off with an original fricking hybrid and not tell us!?"

"Ouch, my ear drums!"

"Oh stop being such a pussy. Stefan's mad at you. Hell, so am I."

"Ooooo, Stefan being mad. Shocker. And why are you mad at me? I've done nothing wrong!"

"Did you not hear what I just said? You've gone a fricking road trip with Klaus! That's the most craziest thing you've done!"

"Dude, do not make me remind you that..."

"Yeah, you're certifiably nuts. Yeah, I got that. You practically shouted in my ear hole."

I smirk a little. "What can I say, when people question my sanity, I get a little bit defensive."

"I'm now the only deaf vampire."

I roll my eyes. Jeez, why are older brothers so dramatic? Better yet, why are all brothers so dramatic?

"God, stop being so dramatic. Anyways, why'd you call? Apart from calling to tell me that I'm certifiably nuts?"

You could hear Damon's face palming through the speaker; am I really that bad?

"Have you not listened to a word I have just said? You've gone off with a hybrid! An original hybrid at that! I had to find out from Jeremy! Baby Gilbert! How could you not have trusted me enough to tell me?"

Shit. He's really hurt by this. Come on, Abby, get back in his good books.

"Well, I knew if I told you, you'd want to come with," I rush out. "And then if you came with, you could have gotten hurt, and I wouldn't be able to deal with that and..."

"Okay, Abby, breathe. I know it's hard to admit your feelings, but you gotta try..."

Jerkoff.

"Damon, I'm being serious!" I say in a stern voice. "Now, stop calling. I'm fine."

I hung up before he could say any more, and slip the phone back into my pocket. Peace and quiet. Well...

"Klaus..." I trail off.

"WHAT, ABBY!?"

He's just too easy sometimes...

* * *

After a few more breaks of the rules - mainly Klaus, he kept disrespecting my feelings, and only once did he bare his fangs at me (I count that as a win) - we finally arrived in the Big Apple. Even though I have been here many times, I take my time to appreciate just how beautiful it is before Klaus comes around the back of the car and yanks me out.

"Hey, Klaus! Careful with the merchandise," I say, before smirking when he glares. "Oh, honey, how many times have you done that to me now? And I believe you just disrespected my feelings..."

"In case you are unaware, love, you are out of the car," he points out smartly. Damn, Abby, you just got outsmarted by a hybrid. Fight back for your kind!

I quickly place my hand on the car. "I'm still touching. HAHA! I win that one!"

He just flips me a hand, before grabbing our bags from the boot and marching towards the hotel doors. Ooo, grouchy Klaus. Fun.

When I finally catch up with him, he already has the key card to our room.

"I hope you don't snore..." I trail off under the glare he gives me. "I mean, I hope you don't look amazingly sexy when lying in bed, because I might have to jump on ya...ha...haa..."

"Just give it up, Abby."

"NO! ABBY DOES NOT GIVE UP!"

"Abby, this is a fine hotel. Stop raising your voice so god damn loud," Klaus hisses.

"What happened to you, man?" I say, dramatically. "You used to be so cool. Is being cool and nice to mainstream for you? Do you have to keep up pretences...?"

I should get a grammy for my performance. Obviously, Klaus doesn't think so. We get in to the elevator, and I see a man from the lobby walking down the hallway, looking right at us.

"Abby, my hybrid was right in the doorway, and has probably followed us from there. You have to be quiet. Don't draw attention to yourself," He hisses quietly.

I laugh nervously. "Just your, uh, hybrid, by any chance, have short brown hair and green eyes? Looks like he could chew through rock?"

Klaus laughs a little - just a little - at my description. "Yes, why? Met him before?"

"Nope, just saw him walking down the hallway towards us," I say nonchanatly. "No big deal. I'm sure he was just distracted by my pretty scent to know who we were."

The doors open, and standing right before us, is Klaus' hybrid.

"You think so?" The hybrid says, his voice rough.

Shit.

* * *

Klaus, in this situation, has nothing to worry about.

ME, ON THE OTHER HAND! I'M JUST A VAMP, BITCH, YOU GOT SUPER DUPER HYBRID POWERS AND CAN BITE ME AND KILL ME!

DAMN, WHY DIDN'T I THINK THIS THROUGH!

WHY AM I SHOUTING INSIDE MY HEAD!?

I'm stopping now.

Klaus, the vision of calmness and OUTRIGHT-SHIT-YOUR-PANT-NESS, is now standing slightly in front of me, as if protecting me from the hybrid.

Good. Use your powers to save me from everlasting death. For real, this time.

"How'd you find me?" The hybrid speaks only directly to Klaus, but never takes his eyes off me, which I find very creepy...is he staring at my neck? EWW!

Klaus sighs. "I'm the original hybrid. I have my ways of knowing. It's about time you got back to Mystic Falls, Tom."

"I don't want to go back," Tom, apparently, says loudly. "There, I'm just your hybrid. Here, people see me as Tom. See me as a person, not a slave."

I'm actually starting to feel for Tom right now. Damon and Stefan take the piss to often...I don't make them do stuff for me or anything...haha.

"So you ran away from home because I was treating you poorly?" When Klaus says it like that, suddenly, I feel a little stupid for feeling sorry for Tom.

Tom chuckles. "I'm not coming back. I'm not sired to you any more. Which means, you can't make me come back either."

Klaus growls low in his throat; Tom really should be scared now. I know I am. "I'm not going to ask again. I suggest you get back to Mystic Falls."

Tom doesn't answer when Klaus says that - nope, he just makes my life fricking hard as he runs away like a pussy. Klaus stares at me expectedly, like I'm supposed to know what I'm supposed to do, even though he hasn't even told me. Jackasses these days.

"Go after him then, Abby," He orders softly. "I look after your bag."

I send him the Abby-death-glare. It's like a death glare, but mine. It's scary. It makes pirates and cowboys shiver in their booties and fall off their horses.

"Are you for real? No way am I leaving Jeeves in your care," I say. Jeeves is my baby! I cannot leave Jeeves unprotected with a original hybrid.

"Jeeves?" Klaus asks, looking around for butler.

"OHMYGOD! You could be Jeeves!" I exclaim. "You've got the whole British thing down to a T, you've just got to get the suit and the nice attitude! Oh, this is just awesome!"

"Abby, now," He orders impatiently.

Jeez, men are so impatient these days.

And so annoying.

Oh, hell, now I'm thinking of Elena.

Grrr...how I could rip her a new one!

Focus on the task at hand, Abby. Klaus has just asked you to find one of his main hybrids who has ran off in a big city. What do you do?

* * *

Okay, so kissing Jeeves goodbye before leaving the hotel in search for the runaway hybrid wasn't the plan, but I just love Jeeves with all my heart and if I don't survive this, at least I've said goodbye to Jeeves.

Which is a good thing.

JEEVES, I LOVE YOU!

Maybe I should call Jeremy up, tell how hot I find his abs. I mean, his abs have their own hotness, and that adds to Jeremy's other hotness, and that puts him way up on the hotness scale. Maybe I should call him up; get to hear his luscious voice... God dammit, focus, Abby.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

The whiff of wet dog, and a hint of Lynx is obviously the one to follow, and I follow it all the way to an alley. It's dark at night - but in New York, it's always alive.

Which is a bit stupid, because a journey that would usually take me two minutes at the most ends up taking fifteen minutes, and I get soaking wet in the process.

Great.

Where's Jeremy with his hotness to cool you up? OH, that's right, he is Mystic Falls.

Great.

It's creepy down this alley way - the bunch of rubbish has it's own repulsing smell, along with the amount of human wee there is lining the walls.

Nice. Great.

God, I hate this.

"Hey, Tommy, come out," I call. "I know you're here. I'm not dumb, despite the fact I look it. Oh, TOMMY!"

I give up. There is no one in front of me. I turn, and see Tommy standing about 3 ft away from me.

"Tommy!" I exclaim. "There you are!"

He just growls.

Should I run?

He runs at me, obviously going for the take down action which I side step and punch him in the back. He whips his head around and starts to throw punches to my ribs and stomach, which, again, I side step without much difficultly.

Until I slip up.

Shit.

His hand closes around my wrist and before I know it, he has yanked it up to his mouth and bitten into it. I scream out in pain - the venom of the werewolf bite already starting to spread. I manage to yank off his mouth and snap his neck before he could run off.

I look down at my arm.

Double shit.

There, sat there, just below my wrist, is a bite mark.

A hybrid bite mark.

* * *

I call Klaus up just after this, staring down at the body of his hybrid. Tommy - I have opted to call him that, since it obviously pisses him off enough to bite me - now has his hands tied behind his back like a little slut, and is still out cold.

I could do this to Elena when I get back home! She'll survive it!

It's what she gets for throwing Jeeves on to the roof top. Gah, I still haven't gotten over that yet.

"Klaus," He answers.

I laugh. "Hey, his lordship finally answers the phone. I've got your hybrid."

"Ah, great work, Abigail," He says. I would have smiled and said thank you if I wasn't sweating my tits off from this stupid hybrid bite.

"Yeah, I think so too," I say sarcastically back. "Except I had to snap his neck - a small, minor injury compared to mine. I've been bitten, Klaus. Your damn hybrid bit me."

"Well, if you get Tom back to the hotel and into the car, I'll give you my blood," Klaus says. "But only if."

"Are you for real? I've just done this huge thing for you, and you won't even come and rescue me?" I ask. "Klaus, you know the effects of the werewolf venom. Pretty soon I'm going to be weak, I'm going to losing my mind. I can't carry Tommy back to the hotel."

"Figure it out, dear," He says, hanging up.

If only I could kill him.

Klaus is no longer in my good books.

* * *

AH! I spot the hotel and haul Tommy a little bit more on my back, before taking off without a moments hesitation. I notice that Klaus is on the boot of the car, smirking just a little at the obvious sight of me.

"Haha, laugh up, pretty boy," I say sarcastically as I shove Tommy into the boot without care. "Can I please have some of your blood now?"

Klaus thinks for a moment. "Depends."

"On what?" I ask him desperately. "I've done everything you've asked of me."

Klaus shakes his head sadly. "No, you haven't, love. Not everything."

"You said to get Tommy back to the hotel and into the car," I say, ready to beg. "I did everything."

"Will you calm down?" He says after a moment of silence. "Here you go."

I catch the vial that he tosses at me and down it in one go. I watch in fascination as my bite wound heals up.

"Hey, thanks, Kl-"

There is a stake through my stomach.

I look up at Klaus in surprise until I realise it isn't him. In fact - it's a blond haired hybrid of his.

"AH!" I scream. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Before I even realise it, there is someone behind Klaus.

"Klaus, look out!"

It's too late - my only protection against the hybrids is now on the floor with a snapped neck, a black haired hybrid standing just beside him.

"Hell, that was easy," he said in a too happy voice. "Abby - is it?"

I'm screwed.

Fricking screwed.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Thought I carry it on a little longer :)**


End file.
